New Dawn: Short Story: The Tale of Thistlestar
by Thisty
Summary: If you have read New Dawn: Book 1: A New Beginning, then you have heard of Thistlestar. Follow her through her whole life, from birth, to death. Join Thistlekit, when she goes on kit adventures, Thistlepaw and Thistleface on border patrols, hunting patrols, and fighting battles, and Thistlestar through her journey as a leader. If you want to join FunClan or YewClan or both, PM me!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a nursery, a grey she cat writhed in pain. She panted heavily with a stick set in her jaws. Pain rippled through her body and the stick between her jaws gave way, snapping with a loud _crack!_ The grey tabby tom with unseeing blue eyes that crouched beside her set a paw on her stomach.

"It's alright, Cinderheart," he soothed. "You're almost there. You have one to go."

Cinderheart lifted her head and let out a loud caterwaul. "It hurts so much," she screeched. "Get it out of me!"

A golden tabby tom pushed his way through the bramble entrance, cringing at Cinderheart's yowls of pain. He crouched down beside her and looked up at the grey tabby tom.

"I'm sure Jayfeather will appreciate it if you took _another_ stick from Sorreltail," he mewed calmly as he licked her ear several times.

Jayfeather nodded his agreement and moved his paw around Cinderheart's belly. "It's almost ready to come out to join it's sister and brothers." Cinderheart gasped in pain as she sqeezed her eyes shut. "Sorreltail," Jayfeather snapped. "The stick!"

The tortoiseshell and white queen quickly moved across the den with another stick in her jaws and placed it by Cinderheart's nest. Cinderheart grabbed it as soon as Sorreltail set it down and let out a screech as, yet again, the stick splintered in her jaws. A small kit slid into the nest, unmoving in the protective sack.

"Lionblaze, nip open the sack and start licking it's fur the wrong way," Jayfeather ordered. The golden tom hesitated, looking at the unmoving kit with horror. "Now!"

Lionblaze gulped and stood up, moving towards the kit. Nipping the sack open, he started to lick against the fur, trying to warm the kit up. After many long and excruciating heart-beats, the kit squirmed underneath Lionblaze's licks and let out a small mew. Cinderheart sighed and plopped her head back down as Lionblaze set the small kit by the others in the crook of Cinderheart's belly.

Jayfeather moved close to the kit and gave it an expirimental sniff. "It's a she-cat," he purred. Lionblaze felt pride shoot through his body, then it vanished and was replaced with a pang of longing for his sister. Hollyleaf was killed in the battle with the Dark Forest and wished that she was here to see her kin. "Two she-cats and two toms. Good job, Cinderheart."

Lionblaze forced out a purr as he watched his sons and daughters fight for a spot by Cinderheart. "What shall we name them," he asked, looking at each kit closely. He pointed his tail at a bright ginger tom then ran his tail lightly down his back. "How about we name this on Sunkit?"

Cinderheart nodded. "Sounds great. And this one-" She pointed to a mottled brown she-cat. "-can be called Nettlekit." Next she ran her tail down a ginger and white tom's back and the kit let out a mew, nuzzling closer to Cinderheart. "This one shall be called Eaglekit."

Jayfeather sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "What about the small one," he mused. It was a white and grey tabby she-cat. "What will you name her?"

Lionblaze inspected the kit carefully, watching every movement. He noticed that even though the she-kit was small, she was feisty, for she was pushing her siblings to get to the milk easier. The golden tom narrowed his eyes and a certain Dark Forest cat came to his mind.

"Why don't we name her Thistlekit?" Lionblaze looked at the kit for a long time, realizing how much she looked like Thistleclaw, who was her kin. Cinderheart paused a moment, glancing up at Lionblaze before looking back down at the small she-kit. "It seems like a good match...don't you think?"

With pride flashing across her eyes, Cinderheart nodded. "It's perfect. Welcome to Thunderclan, Thistlekit."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thistlekit

A white and grey tabby she-cat raced out of the nursery in the ThunderClan camp after her littermates. Nettlekit went straight towards the medicine den and Thistlekit always wondered what her sister would want to be a medicine cat for.

"But being a warrior is so much more fun that being a boring old medicine cat," Thistlekit had said.

Nettlekit had just huffed and trotted away to where Jayfeather was drying out coltsfoot, marigold, thyme, and horsetail. Sunkit and Eaglekit had always teased Nettlekit, and Thistlekit-even though she too thought it would be boring as a medicine cat- thought that it wasn't very nice.

Thistlekit was brought back to the present when someone rammed into her from behind. She let out a squeak of surprise as she slid forward and landed with an _oof!_ Sitting up, she shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. A small kit, just a few days younger than Thistlekit, stood, looking apologetically at her.

Thistlekit sneezed and stood, padding towards the tom. "What was that for," she asked, her tone a little to harsh. The kit flinched and Thistlekit regreted it instantly. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Paddedkit."

Thistlekit's mother, Cinderheart, came out of the nursury with Sorreltail and Dovewing following her. Lilykit and Seedkit scrambled out of the nursury and raced off towards their father, Brackenfur. Paddedkit backed up until he was standing underneath of Dovewing. The grey she-cat looked down at her kit lovingly.

"Is there something wrong, my Paddedkit," she asked and Paddedkit shook his head.

"I just ran into her accidentally," he mewed quietly, looking down at the sand covered ground. Dovewing pushed him forward with her tail.

"Then apologize to Thistlekit," she chuckled and looked at Cinderheart. Rolling her eyes, Cinderheart padded forward and layed her tail on Thistlekit's shoulders.

"There's no need for Paddedkit to apologize," Cinderheart mewed. "I'm sure Thistlekit understands." Thistlekit nodded. "Alright, see? No harm done. Now, Thistlekit, let's go see Lionblaze."

Thistlekit perked her ears and ran ahead of her mother to where Lionblaze had just entered the camp. "Lionblaze," she yowled and threw herself onto his back. He let out a fake shocked yowl and dramatically fell to the ground. Sunkit and Eaglekit came racing over from the fresh-kill pile and threw themselves into the fray. "ThunderClan! ShadowClan is invading! Attack!"

Lionblaze squirmed underneath the kits and stood, roaring loudly. "ShadowClan will never bow down to ThunderClan," he roared.

Sunkit climbed onto Lionblaze's head and swiped at his father's ears. "Yes, you will! ThunderClan is the greatest Clan in the forest and we will rule over all!"

Lionblaze gasped. "No!" He howled and then fell dramatically once more. He hit the ground with an _omph_ and the kits cheered, prancing around their fallen father. "You have defeated me. I bow down to you, oh great ones."

"Yes!" Thistlekit leaped into the air, letting out a happy _woohoo!_ When she landed, her feet were knocked out of her and she let out a surprised squeak. "What the-"

She was cut off when Paddedkit bowled her over. Thistlekit landed on her back with Paddedkit's paws on her chest. The dark cream tom let out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter.

"You always need to be alert, Thistlekit, or you're never going to be a good warrior," he teased.

Thistlekit narrowed her eyes and let out a growl. She hefted Paddedkit off, sending him flying, and mocked his words. Paddedkit landed with a thud, just a mouse-length away from Eaglekit. Eaglekit jumped, letting out a squeal of fright, and ran over to Cinderheart.

Thistlekit and Paddedkit shared a glance before bursting into laughter. They rolled on the ground together and Thistlekit's stomach started to hurt. She cried out in pain as Paddedkit's paw hit her face, his claw's unsheathed.

"Paddedkit," she yowled. "Keep your claw's sheathed! You got me on the muzzle!" She jumped up and crossed her eyes to look at what damage was done.

Paddedkit stopped laughing imediatly and jumped up, apologizing like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my StarClan, Thistlekit! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't realize..." He trailed off and licked Thistlekit's muzzle.

Thistlekit jerked back in surprise. "Wha-"

Cinderheart cut Thistlekit off by wrapping her tail around Thistlekit and dragging her over until Thistlekit was pinned under one of Cinderheart's paws. The small she-cat tried to wrigle out from underneath her mother's paw, but it was no use, so she just stayed where she was at and sighed. Sunkit crossed over from where Lionblaze was still laying on the ground- who was snoring- and stopped by Thistlekit's head.

Thistlekit narrowed her eyes suspicously. _What is he going to-_ her though was cut off when Sunkit yowled a kit battle cry and leaped on Cinderheart. Cinderheart gasped and started storming around like a badger, roaring ferosiously. Sunkit squealed and clung on to their mother's back.

"Thistlekit," he yowled. "I need ThunderClan backup! The badger must be taken down! Save the kit's! For ThunderClan!"

Thistlekit perked her ears and stuck her tail straight in the air. "For ThunderClan," she howled, copying her brother's words. Paddedkit joined Thistlekit in the chant and raced forward by her side. Thistlekit felt a purr rise in her throat as she ran by the tom.

Thistlekit threw herself onto her mother, scrambling onto Cinderheart's grey head. She tickled Cinderheart's ears with her tail and stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter as Cinderheart's ears twitched. Thistlekit then squealed with fright and excitement as Cinderhear't shook her head and Thistlekit clug on. Sunkit squeaked from behind Thistlekit and she knew that he was clinging on as well.

"Eaglekit! Nettlekit! Russetkit!" Sunkit yowled out for their littermates and denmate. Thistlekit purred again as Paddedkit joined her on Cinderheart's head.

Cinderheart bucked around and roared even more giving out fake threats to the kits. Bramblestar appeared on Highledge with Squirrelflight following him and the Clan's leader and deputy looked down at the band of kits that was attacking the queen with amusement in their eyes.

"Hurry up, Nettlekit!" Thistlekit looked over to see Nettlekit walking slowly over towards them from the medicine cat den with Jayfeather following her. "Don't be such a slow slug," Russetkit yowled as she raced from the warriors den, letting out loud _mrrows_ of laughter.

Thistlekit bet that she was catching stray tails from under the walls the way Dustpelt had taught them. Foxleap and Ivypool quickly crossed from the warrior's den to the fresh-kill pile, not wanting to get caught in the fray. But Thistlekit didn't let them get away from it.

"ThunderClan! Two more badgers have entered our territory," Thistlekit jumped off of Cinderheart's head with Paddedkit following her. Russetkit took a sharp turn away from Cinderheart and made her way towards the two warriors who had frozen in their tracks.

"Mouse-dung," Foxleap muttered. He turned to Ivypool who glared at him. "Now we have to play along."

Ivypool flicked her tail across Foxleap's ears and growled."Don't be rude. They're going to be the only kit's in the clan after Seedkit, Lilykit, and Peakkit become apprentices. Don't forget Amberkit, Dewkit, or Waterkit. They still have yet to become apprentices and they won't be long after Seedkit, Lilykit, and Peakkit." She started to brace herself as Thistlekit and her denmates grew closer with each step. "So, let's enjoy it while we can."

Thistlekit let out a long battle cry and threw herself on Foxleap while Russetkit and Paddedkit attacked Ivypool. Ivypool fell dramatically with the two kits squealing with delight. While Foxleap just stood there, sighing with a bored expression on his face. Thistlekit's tail drooped.

"C'mon, Foxleap! Don't be like that," she mewed sadly. "I just wanted to play."

With that, Thistlekit leaped off of Foxleap and trailed over to Lionblaze, her tail dragging across the sandy clearing behind her. Sitting down by her father's paws, she watched as her littermates and denmates play faught with Ivypool and Cinderheart. Nettlekit came and sat by her sister, pressing up against Thistlekit comfortingly. Thistlekit forced out a purr and looked down at her paws.

"Why can't Foxleap be like any other warrior," she asked no one in particular. _He's always grumpy and never wants to have any fun,_ she thought angrily.

Thistlekit felt Nettlekit shrug. "I don't know," she sighed. "But I know for sure that if I become a medicine cat, I won't be like Jayfeather, all grumpy and such. No, I'd be more like the mother of the clan. Always playing when I can and not like Foxleap who just stands there when a kit jumps on him."

Thistlekit looked back up to Nettlekit, staring at her sister like she was insane. "Where in StarClan did _that_ come from?"

Nettlekit looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You just spoke like you were an elder!" Thistlekit narrowed her eyes and poked her sister in the side with her paw. "Are you feeling okay? I think you need to go see Jayfeather..." She let her voice trail away and looked over to the medicine den.

Nettlekit growled and threw herself on her sister, letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter when Thistlekit squeaked. Thistlekit hit the ground with an _oomph_ with Nettlekit's paws on her belly. Gathering all her strength, Thistlekit threw Nettlekit off and the she-cat flew off of Thistlekit, sliding on her belly, coming to a stop by Berrynose; Nettlekit's tail tickled his nose.

The tom's eyes flew open and he let out a howl of surprise. Thistlekit let out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter and charged after her sister. Sunkit and Eaglekit jumped off of Cinderheart and stared after Thistlekit with surprise. Twitching her ears back, Thistlekit caught what Sunkit was saying.

"Is there something wrong with Nettlekit?" She heard him ask. "She's actually playing!"

Thistlekit stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter and pushed off of the ground, landing on her sister's back.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone! I already had this chapter done awhile ago, but I forgot to upload it..hope you're not mad at me._  
**

**_Cherrypaw: Hey! They want to see me become a wa-_**

**_Thistleface: SHUT IT! *Grabs sledgehammer* or I will hurt you!_**

**_Cherrypaw: *Slinks away mumbling about something*_**

**_Molepaw: Read and Review!_**

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl echoed around the hollow and Thistlekit jumped off of Nettlekit, perking her ears.

She saw Peakkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit sitting underneath Highledge, Sorreltail licking their fur, making it sleek. Then Cherrypaw and Molepaw were sitting by Poppyfrost while she washed their fur. Thistlekit stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter when Molepaw kept ducking away from Poppyfrost.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, please step forward," Bramblestar mewed. Cherrypaw stepped foward, her tail quivering with excitment while Molepaw tried to contain his excitment but was failing miserably. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I comend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Cherrypaw mewed, happiness lacing her tone.

"I do," Molepaw replied.

"Then," Bramblestar went on, "by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Cherryfeather. StarClan honors your kindness and boldness and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Thistlekit watched as Bramblestar rested his head ontop of Cherryfeather's and the light ginger she-cat licked his shoulder.

"Molepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Molefure. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar repeated the same process with Molefur, then the light brown tom went to stand beside his sister.

"Cherryfeather! Molefur!" The Clan cheered. "Cherryfeather! Molefur!"

Before all the cats could go to their dens, Bramblestar spoke again.

"Seedkit, Lilykit, and Peakkit, please step forward." The three kits rushed forward to stand in front of Bramblestar and Thistlekit watched amusement flash across his eyes. "Seedkit, Lilykit, and Peakkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices. Seedkit from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Ivypool will be your mentor and I hope she passes on all that Cinderheart has taught her."

Seedpaw turned around and touched noses with Ivypool, who was purring.

"Lilykit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall and I hope that he passes on everything that Ashfur had taught her." As Lilypaw went to touch noses with Birchfall, Thistlekit watched sadness flick across Bramblestar's eyes.

She had heard the nursery tails of Ashfur being murdered by Hollyleaf before she has disappeared for a while. Thistlekit shook herself then looked back up at Bramblestar.

"Peakkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Peakpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall and I hope that she passes on everything that Hazeltail has taught her," Bramblestar finished.

Peakpaw went and touched noses with Blossomfall before the Clan started calling out their names. Thistlekit shouted Lilypaw's the loudest.

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Peakpaw!"

_**So, I'm sorry that this chapter was so, so, miserably short, but I promise you that chapter 3 is going to be longer. :) Anyways, what did you think? Review and you get a free Thistlekit plushie!**_


End file.
